Afterlife
by hibiki red
Summary: He only looked to settle his debts, and to escape his hell. But he knew this outcome would be present as well.
1. Chapter 1

"_Man I never expected to fight over that jerk, but in the end he has to win. . . . . . "_

**One year ago. . . . . .**

"Damn Ranma stop jumping all over the place and face me." A normal morning like any other, a couple of teenagers with talents beyond human, but stubborn as hell, decided to confront on one of their regular bouts. The prize from the beginning . . .Akane Tendo, a girl who had feelings for one boy, and friendship for the other.

"What's the fun on that P-chan . . . .'sides it ain't as you can win, ever. . ." The faster girl would tease and annoy the stronger one, and in the end that was his downfall. "Damn it Saotome. . .stop being a girl and fight!"

From every insult the pigtailed boy could resist, being called a girl was the most hurtful. He grew despising that curse, and the consequences it brought with it : fondled by men, courted by boys and sentenced by his own blood; All for the sake of the art or to obey a pledge he didn't even remember.

"Fine you jerk, you want me to show you how much of a girl I am? . . . .let's find out." After the declaration on his "womanhood", Ranma hastily moved at the lost boy. The boy knew this was a full on attack, and knowing how fast Ranma was, he had no time to plan ahead. The best thing he was able to do? wait for the move and react as fast as he could. When they matched in place, the faster of the two, a girl at the moment, aim her hands at his face, twisting it to the side.

Ryoga's confused look showed he had no idea what she was planing. Usually a move to try to overpower him would be his Amariguken fist, hundred of times on the same spot, but this time there was no speed or multiple stabs. The "girl" simply rested her hands on either side of the boy's face, then, turned it to the side, while moving her own face to the opposite one.

"_What in the hell is he trying to do? . . .Is he going to headlock me? or maybe twist me and throw me? . . ."_ There was nothing forceful on the maneuver, Ranma simply twisted and kept looking at his eyes, like waiting for the boy to catch up to her.

When the boy finally looked back into Ranma's eyes, she smiled. A very sensual smile, making Ryoga blush at how close they were from each other. At the moment, Ranma kissed him. . .a real, full kiss one would see on a romantic movie. The lost boy was gone, his mind blank, all he could feel were those warm and hungry lips asking for more. The boy didn't even notice when he set his arms around the girl, and embraced her with the strength only Ranma could withstand.

Moments later, the romantic scene was unfolding a feeling Ryoga never admitted having before this time. His memories of Ranma naked in female form, while fighting or when he was being indecent, and the times he would tease him on disguised attires, began to take its toll.

Ranma held as long as he could, he was the one who started this ,so he would be the one finishing it. Ryoga's mind was melting in the situation, there was nothing he could say, or move he could attempt to pry this sensation away from him. The only sane enough to separate them was a very angry Akane, just a few feet away from the pair.

"I swear, if it wasn't because I've seen you do stupid things like these before, I would be appalled. Still, Ranma you are going too far on these jokes. . . .poor Ryoga might end up killing you, and I think you deserve it." When the blue haired girl moved close to take them apart, she noticed Ranma as red as a tomato trying to pry herself away from the boy.

Ryoga finally snapped, but his semblance portrayed confusion, anger, and . . . .tears.? Akane tried to reason with the bandanna boy, hoping this could be just embarrassment, but the boy just walked backwards. Step by step he kept moving away, and thinking on what he did. "_I don't get it, I never feel or see him this way. . . .why do I feel this way when I see her face?"_

Ryoga closed his eyes, but it was clear he was crying. Even when he grimaced at the pain of falling for his enemy, and to the worse of this. That he was falling for a guy shook the core of his being. There was nothing left for him, his love for Akari, and the devotion for Akane vanished by the ridicule no one but himself applied mercilessly. He dropped everything, backpack and umbrella to the floor.

At the peculiar sight, Akane was puzzled. She wanted to believe this was one of those times when Ryoga would explode, and shout RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!, but it never came. When she tried to get closer, the boy shot his Ki, flaring as high as above his height, and pushed the girl back. When Ranma saw this, a feeling of dread filled her entrails, she knew this was no joke. The lost boy was trying something new, and it wasn't an attack like the ultimate Shishi hokoudan.

"Oh no, I think I went too far. . . .again." Ranma did this sort of annoying tricks every time the lost boy crawled on his skin, but this time the reaction was a different one, one she wasn't aware of.

"Ryoga. . .snap out of it. . . .I went t' far I guess I don' know to stop." But the words fell on deaf ears, the boy kept walking away from them.

Ranma as a last resort ran in front of the boy, and tried to catch his attention. "Ryoga , c'mon buddy, it was a joke. . . .can't you get a stupid joke?" The girl was getting desperate, there was nothing left but to stand her ground, and wait for the result.

When Ryoga was inches away from the redhead, a soothing invisible shield "pushed " her aside. There was no rough energy sparks or offensive attack on the field, it was more like two opposite sides on two magnets repelling each other. Ranma was pushed to the side of the walking boy, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Akane ran as well to the boy's front path, but there was no reaction either. She was able to discern the grayed tint on his eyes, they looked almost. . . .dead. "Ryoga-kun, please stop. . . . This bakka didn't mean it, he just annoys nice people like you and me. . .don't let him hurt you."

Ryouga's mind was lost. While the two girls tried to find a way, other people joined in at the spectacle. Among the people the crew made their appearance.

"Sugar, what's going on . . .I can see the glowing all the way to my shop." Ukyo found the lost boy behavior strangely logical, and tried to make Ranma understand the situation, "Ran-chan, I guess you finally broke him didn't you?" The pigtailed girl was confused by the statement. and she needed more information on the subject.

"What ya talkin' about? We were sparring as we always do" She knew the kiss was an over the top move she thought in the moment and not a prepared strategy. "I may have done somethin' wrong when I kiss him, but he deserved it."

Ukyo closed the distance while Cologne joined. "Son in law, Ryoga came to me for advice, but he asked me not to mention anything to anyone else, the only one that new besides me was Miss Kuonji ." Cologne was the wise woman and confidant of those who could trust no one else. "Ranma . . .Ryoga was confused by your female curse to the point where he shamed himself away from his girlfriend. No one could change his mind, since we tried to explain him the close contact you had on him was taking his toll as a man."

Ranma didn't like this, he knew teasing Ryoga with dresses and titles as his girlfriend or fiancée was the most fun he enjoyed, but he never expected for the lost boy to actually "fall" for the disguise. "So you tellin' me Ryoga is in love with me?" Asked while pointing at herself.

Cologne hated this prideful side on the boy, but after being raised by Genma, anything was possible, "Son in law, you've destroyed every bit of self-esteem Ryoga had. He not only felt for you by the way you looked and acted, but he was looking up to you. You could say, you were his role model."

Suddenly sparks began to fly around the boy enveloped in Ki. When the old woman moved to the side, she gasped at the sight of what the walking fighter was unfolding. "No . . .Ryoga, there must be another way." Ranma hurried up and looked to what the elder was contemplating.

moments later Ryoga pulled a dagger from within his sash. The object was interfering with the force field energy.

Slowly, The boy raised his wrists, and on impulse used the blade, slashing his left arm. Blood began to drip, a small stream, very faint but unstoppable. The group saw the plan the boy had chosen, and began to panic showing different reactions.

"Sugar, No. . .you don't deserve this. . .he didn't mean it, please. I know I've pushed you trying to get Akane's love, but I swear, I'll make it up to you. . . ."

Akane knew the boy tried to tell her something along the lines, but she was afraid. She had Ranma, and he might be as stubborn as Genma, but she believed they all could be as a family. She tried to get as close as possible. "Ryoga-kun. .I knew it. . . . .I knew it all this time, but I always thought it would be a crush. . . .a stupid crush that time would blow over. . . .please, forgive me." The girl began to cry, and was pushed aside by the energy.

"Young Ryoga, it is my honor as your sensei to recognize you. I know that if you are at this stage, there is nothing else left for me to do. . . . .the amazons respect you, and will see you soon enough." Cologne counseled the boy through thick and thin. She knew Ranma left him way back when he defeated Saffron, that was the extent of the lost boy, not be able to reach his friend.

Ranma's tears finally showed, she was blushing, but didn't care, to hell with what people would think. She was never going to give up, not for her or her friends. "Damn it don' talk like his gone, I ain't leaving him on his luck, not now, not ever." The redhead ran once more in front of the boy, and releasing her own Ki, she was able to join the energy expelled. When in harmony, she walked into his bubble. . .there was no outside sound, just the vision of their friends.

"Ryoga snap out of it." The girl held his left wrist trying to stop the bleeding, but she felt like the space between them was sand, it was hard to move. Even so she struggled to get his attention.

"Ryo. . . .I . . .I'm sorry OK? . . .I know I went too far, and I apologize, please wake up."

The boy raised his eyes and look into the girl. "I'm sorry Ranma, I tried to ignore everything you threw at me. . . .I always treated you as a guy, even when you were a girl. But what you did broke my will. . .I tried to hold to anything dear to me. The memory of Akari and the feelings to protect your fiancée. But in the end, you made me feel as a man. . .the only person to make me feel alive." Ranma saw the pain in Ryoga's demeanor. She tried to cheer him up, but what could she say?

"Ryoga, I love Akane, and I am a guy, but for you I would give everything. . .please stop this, let's go back and start from scratch. I promise I'll do better this time." The boy thought for a moment and asked. "Ranma. . . .would you kiss me once again, but this time like you mean it?"

Ranma decided that would be a fair price to pay for the life of his friend, she smiled and prepared for the kiss. When they sealed their lips, she could feel all the devotion and love Ryoga poured on her. There was a stronger attraction, stronger even than what he felt for his fiancée, like the boy was bathing her with all his being.

It felt like an eternity. Ranma felt a smile sneaking on the boy's lips. He was happy, at least for the time being. Than she saw how in slow motion everyone was waving and making grotesque muffled sounds outside the bubble, but she couldn't understand the meaning. That is until she felt warm liquid running through her sides.

She tried to let go from the kiss, but Ryoga was in heaven and begging not to let go. When she gave at his request, Ryoga let go, and reach her left ear. ". . . . .Thank you, my love. . . . .you are the one for me. . . . ." Finished while slowly falling away from her grasp.

Everything moved back to normal, and she realized Ryoga had cut both wrists, and the loss of blood was the reason on his Ki release. The redheaded girl held him before he would hit the ground, and scream requesting a doctor.

Hours later Dr. Tofu pronounced Hibiki Ryoga's death. Nerima mourned his missing persona.

Ryoga asked to Cologne if she could ask the Tendous for a place among their family's cemetery. He was placed besides the Tendou's matriarch. When everything was set and done, the Old woman arrived to the place with a tombstone previously created by the boy:

_**Hibiki Ryoga is here**_

_**waiting for my pigtailed princess**_

_**if not now. . . . .in the afterlife.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Nerima was a fun place, full of acrobatics and martial artists decorating the streets with colorful moves . But not since that day.

Many looked for that lost person who would ask the obvious. "Where am I now?", "is this Nerima?" Most people would call him distracted, but they always smiled at the boy with a heart big enough to help the needy. Same went for those who really knew him, Ukyo's shop had a light by the window, and it's owner would peek from it trying to make sure that shadow with a backpack showed. . .She was expecting him by the door, exhausted, ragged and begging for food; but it didn't happen. It would never happen again.

The Neko-hanten look the same with the only difference that an old woman on a pogo stick would walk out of the place more often than before. She knew something was amiss, In all her years, she learned to adapt and understand forces beyond to the human ability, and she was certain someone was looking for something. . . . .but who?

Her great-grand-daughter looked tired, not from work or deliveries, but for the incessant reminder that she couldn't stop him; the one person stronger and nicest she ever met before. She regretted not getting to know him better, maybe she could have done something about his well-being, if only. . . . . .

The master of hidden weapons never meet him long enough to call him a friend, but there were occasions he was a good ally, if for anything else, to the demise of Saotome. He simply bowed to the boy, and went on his own business.

On the Tendou residence the atmosphere changed drastically. The family mourned the lost boy as he was their own flesh, Kasumi was the girl nothing could phase her, but this time she just worked quiet and solemn. You could hear sobs now and then, but the girl would stop, breathe and go on her daily routine.

The middle Tendou gave on many lucrative deals, the gambling feeling was there, but the drive was lost after a dear boy in her life vanished for no fair reason. She teased him, but she respected him, even . . . .loved him as a brother. After that thought, she plummeted to the floor in a crying heap.

Akane Tendo was inconsolable, she was suffering the most on the family. She knew of the boy's feelings, but did nothing. She just pretended and left all unsaid, expecting time would cure-all wounds, but she was mistaken, and end up paying a price too high for her to face. No fanged smiles, no more protector from that annoying fiancée. . . ."_him" . . ._her thought took her to him, the other guy in this twisted turn of events. The one who started it all.

The youngest Tendou rushed upstairs in a fit of rage, nothing could console her, but someone would pay for her new hell. The girl arrived to the guest room, and knocked desperately at it. "Ranma get out of there. . .help me with this pain. . .I can't fight it!" But no response was given. Silence marked the new trend between the two, she knew the pigtailed boy had his own hell to deal with, maybe a worse one she had endured, so she left sobbing and leaving tears behind her trail.

The room was dark, no light could invade the depressing ambiance fogging a lost martial artist in the sea of defeat and failure. His father tried to pry him away from the room, even his fiancée, and family tried, but to no avail. He did what he had never done before in his life. . .he was crying. Long and pained sobs danced around his self in a mocking way, telling him the one he lost was more than a friend. He was his soul mate, perhaps not in a romantic form, but he was his half, his brother. . . .The only thing he could do was hold in tight to his backpack and heavy umbrella, while holding an old and wore bandanna on his hand. "Why Ryo? why did you do that?. . .we could've . . .you are my brother, my friend beyond friendship . . .If I just . . ." But his whispering words left him with no one to hear. He kept crying and sobbing on that dark room. . . .nothing but darkness and him.

Time seemed to stop, the boy looked everywhere, but nothing but fog surrounded him, a thick fog obstructing his line of sight to where he was walking. Then darkness fell on him, darkness unlike he ever saw before. He had his days on the mountains where no light, no moon or town lights could show him where he was, and this was even darker than those times.

When he began to shake, he realized there was nothing miles around, just fog and that dreaded dark curtain. "Am I dead? if so, what is this place?" The boy contemplated his past acts with a new light, a clearer mind. "I know I slit myself, so this must be hell . . .I think. But I couldn't stop. . .I tried to stop, I swear." Yelled the boy expecting some demons or evil beings would come and take him away for the terrible thing he did in the end; but nothing could be seen.

In the distance, without being able to reach because of the fog, Ryoga heard a whisper, like a voice carried by the wind. "This is not hell, my dear. . . . .you're trapped by someone who doesn't want to let go. . . . ."

"What is this place? why the fog and the darkness. . .I know what I did was unforgiving, but I didn't mean it. . .something . . .a feeling beyond my will overtook me. . .all I saw was pain, and hurt. . .If I could go back . . .but I can't. . . " His shouts became frenzied, he was hoping to reach this voice, a voice that sounded female.

The boy's frantic behavior began to affect all around him. He felt the depression crawl as a snake trying to strangle him, and in a desperate move, he focused all his energy and shouted "SHISHI HOUKODAN!" But nothing happened, no blast and no depression gone. . .it kept crawling and trying to drown him making him feel at the end of his rope.

"You want to act like in the other place, but you have no body. You can't create energy, or Ki so just give up. . . .let go of those feelings. . .you see. . .the most prominent perception on life is what you bring with you in death. If I'm happy in life, I will feel rewarded in here. . .at peace."

The lost boy simply laughed at the observation. "Than I'm dead twice. . .all I brought with me was depression and negative feelings. . .there is nothing but hell for me, on that life and on this one." He began to let go, and the crawling serpent reached his throat. When everything was said and done, the voice spoke again.

"Not everything is sadness and depression on you. . .I sense something else. . .love?. . .love for someone special in your past life. . .yes! . . .hold on that, make it your own, use it as drive and will. . . . "

Ryoga finally remembered the reason of his ordeal. . . .that beautiful face, with those pretty blue eyes and red fiery hair. "Yes I remember. . .Ranma. . . .Ranma! ! !" The snake cursed while being pulled away from the boy, it's job was not done, but soon it would strike. . .sooner or later depression crawls on you. . . .

The negative feelings lifted from the boy, no more fog keeping him from his destination, but the darkness was still there, although this felt like a different dark, a more sad, but he could reach; almost touch the edges of it. . . .like if he was in a room. From no where a column of light appeared before him, when he got near it, the light gave him peace. . .He walked towards.

"I'm happy you have found your path once again, I wish you the best Hibiki Ryoga." Finished the voice, word by word was heard more distant, like moving away from the girl who guided him to the light. When the boy finally reached the light's base, he tried to touch it, but something held him back, he heard another voice coming from within that room, at first low, but becoming stronger.

"Why Ryo? why did you do that?. . .we could've . . .you are my brother, my friend beyond friendship . . .If I just . . . ."

"I must help him. . .he is in trouble. . .all because of me. . .I must. . ." Ryoga walked away from the light and to the room sized darkness resolved to appease his friend, and crush. Nothing would stop him, he was needed. When he was about to reach the room, the voice who guided him before was heard again. "No. . .what have you done. . . .you just lost your chance to pass to a better place. . . .why did you came back?"

The boy smiled and shared his answer in no direction in particular. "All my life was a mess and wrong choices, but he was always on my side. . .deep down I knew that. . . .If he needs me. .I'll be there for him." And kept on walking. The girl's voice stopped and you could feel her smile. "great, I won't be alone anymore."

When Ryoga entered that room full of darkness, he was able to make out a form, that form was sitting on the floor firmly grasping something between its hands. When he got closer, he noticed a pigtail on the now male shadow, and saw his backpack being held by that shadow.

"How? . . .How can I see him, and moved away from the light so easily?" The voice spoke once more, this time sounding more friendly than before. "He doesn't want to give you up. . . .He's still holding on to you. . .see your property at his side? . . .that's the object pulling you to him."

Ryoga chuckled at the sight. His most feared enemy resting in a heap, crying and sobbing for him. He tried to make it look funny, but his essence, with no body or tears, began to shake again. He rushed to his side and held him as best his ethereal form would allow it.

"Ranma, rest. . . .I'm sorry, I really am. . . .I wanted to stop when I saw you're beautiful face. . .during that amazing kiss, but it was done. . . .and I was beyond my will to stop it." When he closed his eyes and concentrated, Ranma raised his own, and looked around, while whispering.

". . . . .Ryoga? . . . ."

The bandanna boy jumped when their eyes met, they were looking at each other, Ryoga felt a blush and wondered if he could see him. The voice told him that the boy could feel his presence, but he couldn't see him. She spoke to the boy in a serious way.

"Ryoga. . .do you have any idea the kind of hell you are about to unleash by being here?. . .since you rejected the light tunnel, you are stuck and belong to this house, you've become a restless spirit condemned to exist in this plane. . .not from life or in death. . . .you will remind them of yourself, and they will keep you alive with their thoughts. . .any of you won't be able to move on."

The boy smiled again and turned to where he believe the voice was coming from. "I don't care. . .They are my family. . .Akane is my sister, and Ranma is my friend and platonic lover. . . .this is my heaven. . ."

Weeks passed, as the memory slowly washed away on that district. Men went to their jobs, women to their chores and children to school. everything went back to normal, even in those lives the lost boy affected on a closer way.

Everyone went on their regular way, all except the Tendous. The family changed drastically with time, Nabiki returned to her business as usual but she became fair in her deals, more honor bound.

Kasumi started to talk to herself, as if someone was on her side at all times. Maybe she could feel him and used that fact to share family complaints and daily news that would happen in Nerima.

Akane looked more at peace, but she wasn't able to look Ranma in the face anymore, they became friendlier, and the fights stopped. They turned to each other for solace, and people could see them as a couple . . .a very serious couple. No yelling or mallets appeared from that moment on.

Ranma was the most changed. He seemed quiet, reserved and kept to himself. There was no more walk on top of the fence, or annoying remarks to anyone passing by him, either friend or foe.

His school grades raised steadily, and he could be seen as an example of a well-mannered person. Everything shared a personal feeling of seriousness, respectable people would strive to stay close to him. But deep down, he was in pain. . .pain that left nothing for his fiancée. . .keeping her away from his heart.

When the boy reached Ukyo's shop, he went in, and met the sad form his long childhood friend portrayed. She welcomed him and set a table aside the rest of the patrons. After Konatsu took care of the clients, Ukyo join the pigtailed boy. "Ran-chan . . . .how are you holding up? It's been almost two months, you should feel better . .shouldn't you?"

The boy looked between his friend and his food, and tears leaked his eyes. "I can't Ucchan. . .I am tryin' but I just can't. . . .I feel him in my room. Like he's attached to me, and is driving me crazy."

Ukyo didn't expect this answer, no wonder the boy was a mess in the inside, while acting with a dead expression in the outside. "Tell me sugar, how is that possible? He was my friend too, but I don't feel that strong connection. . . .say . . .did you have strong feelings for him?"

The pigtailed boy blushed, and look to the side. "I may have some feelings for him. . .but I'm a guy, and I must be a man among men. . .I can't think that way. . .if I did, I would let everyone down. . .Akane's, Pops, and even mom. . .What I did while he was alive it was for real. . .a real kiss, I was willing to put everything on the line as long as I could save him, but . . .I failed."

"Ranma, when he was depressed, he came to me, he was ashamed that you would see him so down. . .he really cared for you. And when he was depressed beyond the limits of his resistance, he visited Shampoo's grand mother. Why don't we go see her? she might know something about it."

Ranma felt a pang on his chest, the need to understand why he felt that way, and the old ghoul would be the one capable to do that. Konatsu reassured Ukyo the shop was in good hands, so the pair went to the Neko-hanten, when they arrived there was no parade, and there was no annoying Chinese girl calling him Airen or jumping at him. "Son in law, I knew you would come. . .eventually."

Ranma walked in the restaurant, but the woman kept guiding the to the back of it, to another, more secluded room. "Tell me Ranma, at what do I owe this honor?" The boy sat opposite of the old woman, so she was able to see his stricken face swollen from crying. Ranma didn't care anymore, he was tired of pretending. "Elder. . .I . .I-I still feel him. . .I can't stop sensing him close by me, and He feels alone, like a child lost and afraid. Am i goin' crazy?"

The amazon elder regarded the boy stressed, he was passing for a moment of anguish, but the problem was, that happened months back, why couldn't he let go? "Son, There are some stories from brave warriors that upon dying, manage to come back. They have told me that when family don't let go of the warrior, she is compelled to stray from the path, and if it's on time the warrior moves back to her body. . . .Tell me child. Do you have anything that belongs to Ryoga?"

The pigtailed boy grabbed the table with both hands, trying to not let go of it, and grasping it as hard as he could. "Yes I got all his stuff in my room. The backpack, the umbrella, and . . .I got his bandanna on my packet at all times. . . why? What does that have to do with anythin' ?"

The old woman took her pipe and began to puff at it. "Ranma, have you heard of "trigger objects" ? they are property of the deceased, that became strong part on his life, things that were present on his daily living. . .with time; those objects 'absorb' the energy of their owner, and when he dies, if someone dear to him holds those items, the spirit won't be able to cross over.

Ranma and Ukyo blanched at the implication Cologne explained. Ranma in particular felt that answer was what he looked for. "Fine, maybe he's around, than how can I talk to him? I want to . ."

"Son in law, you are holding him back if that's the case. He is trapped. Imagine for a moment a place where no one can see you, or talk to you. A place where you are making them remember you by staying close to them, and by remembering you. . . .you can't move on."

Ranma knew that was his case, and he had to do something about it. "What do I do? how can I help him cross over?" The old geezer looked down, appalled at her next response. "Ranma, you could burn all his belongings, but. . .I'm afraid he might be stuck a lot longer now.'

"Why Cologne, tell me what's goin' on?" Ranma felt that same pang again, he didn't want to believe that he cheated his friend from happiness all over again by holding him.

"Son, in the stories mentioned by those warriors, some told me they were able to see a tunnel, a light tunnel and they were called to it. They remembered leaving that light so they could go back to where they were needed. When they did that, they felt lost while getting away from it. They feared the dark and agonizing feeling of staying in that place, right before being pulled into their bodies, would drown them and bury them with no hope for escape."

Ranma bowed and began to cry, tears that made the elder cringe in pain, and sadness. Ukyo held him close, and rubbed his back, she had no idea what to do to comfort him. "Ran-chan please cheer up. . .you are the stronger of the both of us. Please endure. . .we'll find a way . .I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Four days had passed since the terrible choice Ryoga took on behalf of a weak heart. The boy fixed himself on the closest person without understanding he would be missed, and that there could be better ways to face the situation.

Ryoga paced back and forth every single day looking for a sign, a grin or a sigh from the rest of the family that lead him to believe he was still roaming the house, but he only saw anguish. At first he ran as far as his transparent legs would take him. He felt moving away for miles, only to realize he was just moving in place.

That voice didn't help either, which at some point made him think how could someone else be "living" on a dark and depressing state, yet, the feminine voice was his only company. He wondered if there was a connection between "her" and the Tendous.

With determination the boy stood and projected his presence towards the last spot he believed the voice came from. "Tell me. How is it that you exist here? Did you reject the light tunnel as well, and if so, why?"

From all the skills available at his disposal, the chance to feel someone approaching was the most reliable. When he felt that being close by, he turned expecting a lost soul, much like the ones people describe in horror movies, ragged with long black hair covering the full front side of their bodies.

But he recognized this one. Not scary or thirsty for innocent victims, it was Ranma.

The figure looked old like in her late 20's and the long red hair was in disarray, never combed or treated. The boy grasped the perception of Ranma's female form would look like it, and disconcerting feelings of sadness and nostalgia flooded in him.

"Ranma? is it you?. . . .my mind must be playing tricks on me." He began to rub his eyes hoping that when opening them again he would see it was just a mirage, but after doing so, the girl still stood before the confused companion.

"No. . .I am not your precious friend. I met him once and I even tried to take over him, but in the end I was pushed away by a spirit ward thrown by the raven haired girl. At first I was mistakenly taken as his yin, but that helped me get closer to him. I regret what I did, but as you can see it's an awful existence in this place.

Ryoga tried to understand her situation. Eventually a being will go mad in a place like the one they were attached to, and saw that as a perfect way to get out. "So , you are that girl who drowned in the pool? . . .what happened to you?"

The girl looked aside, closing her eyes in a way that exposed pain. "Memories are such heavy weights in this place, I don't like to bring them up, but I just remember falling in it while a dark shadow stared at me amused and laughing at my death. I was trapped for a long time and could have left with any other victim or those blasted Musk people, but there was something on your friend that attracted me to him.

The listener began to feel the weight on his own memories. He as well felt an attraction to the boy in question, of course this was thanks to the demeaning tricks he would pull on the boy. In the end all the affected ones paid it dearly.

"Yes, he makes you fall for him. . . ."Immediately, after saying it that way, he felt the blush crawl and wondered how could that be possible since a blush came from the rushing of blood into his face. The girl laughed at his reaction and smiled letting him know she understood the point.

"So. . .you fell for him as well? . .that's . . .interesting." The boy didn't know how to handle it, he began to stutter and looked everywhere except at her. "Is not like that. . . .I fell for his female side. . . .and wasn't my fault either. He made me fall for it. . .I can explain."

Once again the girl giggled and raised her hand to stop him on his tracks. "You don't have to convince me. I was there the whole time, and I know this guy can be such a tease. I know he has used his curse. . ."me" . . .as his way to fall ahead in fights and annoy young ones like yourself, but I'd like to think he felt something for you in the end."

Hearing at the comment she did, and the implication that she was the female version teasing or at least going along the tease, made the boy stutter even more. "Y-You mean you were the one acting girly and sweet while Ranma faked being my fiancee or girlfriend?" He was praying it wouldn't be the case. How can you face the person you're attracted to in a place like this?

"He did the joke, but I 'pushed' him in the right direction. Tell me Ryoga, what can a boy with no experience on girls do to show care and compassion for another male. Even more so when 'being manly' is the law he lives by?"

He saw the logic in that and began to back away from the girl, he wanted to get to know her better, and to distinguish her above the pigtailed boy. . .maybe. . .maybe his feelings were misplaced after all.

"So what I feel for him and what he feels for me . . .is not love? I think I just made my existence in this place more miserable." Ryoga sat on the darkness for a floor retracting his feet and hugging them. The girl sat besides him and ran her arm around the boy, at first he stiffened but after some time he let go and accepted her.

"Ryo-kun, don't look at it that way. He loves you, just not in a 'man to woman' way. He is not 'trained' to feel that. He recognizes you as his best friend, maybe more, like a brother, and remember . . .he was willing to let go of everything and kiss you, as long as you would accept his help."

"There is one more thing. I know this is going to hurt you, but thanks to your death, that boy has changed in ways never possible before. When I moved away the times he transformed, he stopped acting girlish and now he has become more serious to a point where the chaos in his life has left him."

The ex-bandanna boy saw the change too, Akane looked at peace like finally accepting a real relationship with her true fiancée. Ranma improved in school and people stopped seeing him as an annoying brat boasting about how strong and manly he was. His fiancées slowly moved their differences as in to commemorate the lost boy's departure as a life changing event.

Everything in Ranma's life began to take form, and yet, he looked reserved in the house; like hiding something from the world. The lost boy needed to know what was he missing. "Tell me . . . .mh. . .how can I call you?"

The girl smiled and rested her head on the boy. "I was called Toshiko while alive, so I guess that's as good a name as any." The fang popped into view when the boy smiled back, he began to feel comfortable to their closeness. "To-chan. . .you told me I made a mistake by refusing the light, but what about Ranma and the rest of the family? Am I forsaking them to my presence for what I did?"

The girl looked at the boy in a pensive way, she wanted to stay at his side and make him feel wanted, but he was right, he was taking some toll on the living. The boy understood her demeanor and joined her pensive look. They stood in silence trying to figure out an exit to this problem, when Ranma met them. The darkness took form of the Saotome's room and they saw him plummeting to his bedroll in a distress fashion.

Ryoga felt uncertain of how the other boy was feeling, but soon realized he wanted to talk. Ranma locked his door and poured a small bottle of water on him, altering his image and body.

"Ryoga. . . .I know you're here, please talk to me, I need to feel ya. . ." Tears began to trickle down the redheaded girl. She was begging and firmly believed the boy was still close by. desperation over took her and fell to the bedroll while sobs decorated the empty room.

"To-chan, I have to do something. . .he is in pain, and he doesn't deserve it , please help me." The girl sitting at his side felt the strong sensation from the boy and relented a tip that she hoped it would work in a very special situation such as this one.

"Ryoga, is almost impossible to make contact with the living, but if you need to do it. . .you need to 'project' yourself into a smaller and easier form. A form you are accustomed with and doesn't need too much energy. . .do you think you could do that?"

Ryoga understood the idea and, kneeling in front of the crying girl, he focused everything he had on a small figure.

Ranma's crying stopped when she felt someone staring at her. She raised her sight in hopes to meet her friend, but saw nothing. Still she kept scanning the room until a small transparent black blur rested by her feet. The girl smiled and cleaned her face from the tears.

A ghostly P-chan looked sideways letting the girl know he was worried, and closed his eyes in a friendly way. Ranma began to shake, finally Ryoga made contact and was communicating with her, but she couldn't understand a thing, just the peace of mind that he was around.

"Wait pal, please don't go. . . ." The redhead almost took the door apart and tumbled over every piece of portraits and people walking by the corridor, even Genma flew through the stairs in a rush trying to avoid the frenzied girl.

"Akane. . . .Akane!, where are you? . ." When the youngest Tendo opened her door, a very shaken Ranma pulled her out of it and took her as fast as she could to her room. Before arriving, the redhead took Akane by her shoulders and stared at her firmly.

" Akane, swear you won't freak out 'K? . . ." When the girl nodded in acceptance, Ranma lead her to the side of her bedroll. P-chan was still there staring at the girls, looking sideways and blinking several times, his small body fading ever so slightly.

The brunette felt the pain and the fear for her pet. "R-Ranma. . .Why is P-chan looking like that?. .is he OK? . . ." Finally the pet looked at them shut his eyes and bweed while fading away.

Akane's reaction were silence and numbing. She dared not to talk or move, she only waited for Ranma's explanation to this incident.

"Kane, is hard for me to say this, but . . . .Ryoga fell in a cursed spring, well . . .I kinda pushed him into one by accident." The Tendo girl added the rest of the story with what just happened. Puzzled at first she kept quiet, until everything fell in place. Her eyes opened as big as they could and her smile popped for the first time in a long time.

"But how? If Ryoga is not with us? . . . ."

"It was my fault remember? I kept attached at his belongings. . .the old ghoul was right after all, he's here with us. . .stuck and he can't move on." The girls felt the weight of this precedent, but were happy to finally make contact with the boy and Ranma felt grateful she had a chance to make amends somehow.

"Kane, can you describe what he tried to say while in his cursed form?" Akane knew all the piglet's mannerisms, not for nothing they lived together for so long. "He was wondering why we were so sad, specially you, since he kept looking at you the most. And when he blinks, he's amazed at something, I'd say your change all around. Lastly he bweed, he always does that when is happy or satisfied from a job well done."

Ranma smiled while not being able to hold her tears. She resumed her painful punishment for teasing the only close friend she ever had in her life. Akane hugged her, and began to cry as well, but for the first time she did in a nonchalant way. Like believing there was a solution for this.

Pain assaulted the lost boy as soon as he came into view. The convulsing effects from using all his energy and the return of the same overcharged him with tiredness and wish for relief. "I could have told you the price for trying something as dumb as what you did, but I knew you would just ignore me and go with it anyway.

The boy while in pain, turned and looked at the girl and smiled. He didn't care for this hell, he was happy to see his friends and let them know everything was peachy on this side. "I'm used to pain. If I can see them again I think is well worth the torment."

Toshiko smiled at the boy, and thought about the stubbornness he posed when competing against Ranma. "Fine, I smell training coming your way, but is not like there's much to do in this place. And to make things more interesting remember time flows a lot slower here, months on the real world are days here."

Ryoga entertained the reason for the time setting, but like she said, this was a new challenge for the boy. Nothing else.

"To-chan, what else can we do to train this connection?" Ryoga stood up, wobbly legs and shaky body, but felt his strength coming back to him. If he could crush rocks thrown at him without breaking his body, he could take an insufferable amount of damage surged into his mind too.

"Well Ryo-kun, the easiest way to connect would be the old woman who gave the spirit ward to Akane, but her Ki is so strong, we couldn't appear to her before she sent us away. We could try with small fish like that boy who believes in us."

The lost boy tried to think who the girl was referring, until he hit his palm with his fist. " You mean that scrawny boy from Akane's school . . . .Gosunkugi ?"

"The same, he has some weird way to behave but he is very susceptible to our interaction. The only problem is, we are stuck to this place. The only way is for Ranma to take something from you with him and meet the boy.

Ryoga grinned at the information. He knew Ranma grew attached to the boy and he felt the closeness to him even away from the house. "He already does. He keeps my bandanna on his pocket ever since my death. . .so is that a way to stay with him?" The girl nodded and the lost boy sat on the dark floor once again and closed his eyes in meditation. The girl followed as well.

When Ryoga felt he had a plan of his own, he opened one eye and studied the girl sitting besides him. He felt a link was forming between the two, but not forming, more like rebuilding. As she said, the one trying nice things and lovable teasing were her, and he began to feel attracted to her presence.

When you feel someone's stare at you. . .you react at it, and so did the girl. She opened one eye as well, catching the lost boy unaware. "Why are you staring at me? . . . ." The boy couldn't stop, and better yet, he smiled and offered her his open hand. The girl smiled back and took his hand. The two kept on meditation, while they're closeness became a new spark.

A few hours passed when Ranma got up from bed and ready for school. Akane followed him and the pair were able to go with them. While walking, Ranma turned to his Inazuke and smiled, she wasn't lost this time, Akane could see Ranma felt them as well. When the ladle lady hit him with her usual aim, a happy Ranko walked aside the Tendo girl, and upon arriving to school the first sight in the girl's way was a kendoist ready for the hug.

Oddly enough Ranma wasn't able to punch the guy. When Tatewaki charged at the girls and just inches away from them, he was hurled away by an unseen force. Ranma sweatdropped and Akane laughed at the incident.

"Damn it Ryoga, I appreciate it, but this ain't your fights, so stay out of 'em" As expected, the rest of the students by the gate looked dumbfounded by the shout confirming the Saotome boy was still lost from what happened months back.

"Poor guy. Hibiki-san was a really good fighter, better than any we've seen fight Ranma, he must miss him a lot." Akane simply ignored their whispering and kept walking, just slow enough for Ranma to catch up.

In the ethereal side of the world, a boy heavily panting, held his fist high into the air while breathing through his mouth and coughing as the exertion of energy was too great. "Silly, I told you, start with easy targets like the ghost boy. I know you want to protect Ranma, but you're not that good at it yet."

Ryoga moved his hand to his knees while bending a bit. He was fatigued from the effort and tried to argue, but he couldn't talk. "D-Damn . . .it . . . ." The girl giggled at his attempt and ran at him, holding him and rubbing his back. The boy stood and turned around, grabbing the girl and waiting for his prize.

The girl smiled and close to him kissing him in a way that made the lost boy "energize" from out of no where. Definitely things were changing. For the living and the Dead.


	4. Chapter 4

In an isolated neighborhood away from happy faces and cheerful people, a young man in scruffy clothes and with two candles set on either side of his head, walked back to his home.

"_I can't believe all this homework has to be done by the end of the week, and to make things worse, I have to do some that is not even mine. . . . .stupid bullies."_

Gosunkugi was a good student, but experiences in the unnatural world scarred him for life, ever since he met strange beings in dreams and the horror anime movies he frequented since childhood.

In time, he developed interests and abilities to discern the intricate teachings good and black magic entitled in his life. There were times where he would use such knowledge against terrible foes to keep them at bay or to subdue them at his whim, foes like the deplorable Ranma Saotome.

Ranma was far superior in strength and speed wise, and had that which he held dear, the sweet Tendo Akane; the most beautiful girl he had laid eyes upon. In time he would find a way to obtain his prize and defeat his greatest enemy. For now, homework and the weekend were the challenge before him.

Almost arriving to home, he lost track of his train of thought thanks to a yellow cloth hanging by a tree near by. With curious intent, he walked at it and reached, plucking it into his hand.

"_I've seen this before. . . .yes, I think it belonged to that brute Ranma used to fight all the time. Hibiki I believe was his name."_

After reaching and locking his room, the boy walked into his closet where an assorted group of objects decorated the smaller room. Vials and flasks neatly stacked formed the secret inventory and in the back wall, a big black book, old in appearance, guarded the different concoctions and writings the sensitive in the dark arts kept as his most precious possession.

In the book, there were parts from ancient scrolls clearly forbidden to the initiated, and on some of those, memories from past intents to claim the fair Akane where embedded as a remainder of his intents.

While contemplating one of the pages in the book where declares the failed attempt with magic paper dolls, something caught his eye. Some of the vials began to move by themselves, and a contemplative "mmhm" reached his ears. Jumping from the room Gosunkugi looked everywhere, making sure what he heard came from within.

"Wh-who's there . . . ." The trembling in his voice gave him away, and the pointing of fingers in accusatory warning showed he had no idea who or what could have done that. After a moment and while taking a shaky hand to his mouth, the scrawny boy turned to what it looked like a small black pig.

Staring at the form, Gosunkugi laughed relieved, and extended his arm to grab it, and the consequence sent shivers to his back. The more he tried to take him, the more his hand would pass through the piglet, like if it was a mirage or a . . . . .

The boy simply sat beside his bed, and waited for the meaning of that vision.

"You know I could run like the wind, screaming ghost!, ghost!, but I am beyond that point. Tell me, are you some kind of lost soul?. . . .a lost piggy who never got home?"

The piglet turned around as in ignoring his request, and tilted his head, staring at the bandanna resting by the book.

"So, is this what brought you here? It belonged to an annoying guy who used to pretend to love my sweet Akane-san."

In that moment, the piglet turned back at the boy, and his face changed, anger clearly was his drive.

"What the hell do you want with Akane-san? She wouldn't look my way. What makes you think she would look at you?"

Gosunkugi's fear over took him once again, this time because he heard the same "mmhm" than before, and it was coming from the piglet.

"How can you talk? and more importantly why do you sound like Hibiki?"

"Maybe because I'm him?. You know, for someone attuned to the dead you seem pretty alive and amorous for girls."

"Anyway. I don't have much time left, I'm borrowing this form since is the easiest for me to communicate with a living being, but I'm beginning to feel the weight. Gosunkugi, we need to talk.

During that night, the boy and the piglet talked about after death experiences and ways to appear before the living. Friday night wasn't exactly a busy time for the boy and Ryoga had nothing better to do than stay on his own and let Ranma and the Tendous breath away from his constant shadow.

"So. Please. . . .I'm stuck and can't do much. I will try to come back later when I rest, please keep the bandanna with you at all time." And with that, the talking piglet vanished into the darkness of the room.

Finally the ghost boy was going to prove everyone of the power and knowledge he had. While the Hibiki boy rested and re-energized back into reality, he ran over old texts he had on a box. Old texts dating from his early days of delving into the unknown.

"Yes, there are ways for him to cross over and even interact with the living, but there might be more to it than a simple magic trick, I must warn him about the risks of creating a connection between the living and the dead."

* * *

At the Tendous, the atmosphere was heavy. After the time spent at the ghost boy's house, Ryoga was consumed by the amount of energy he over used, and the news weren't that nice to hear from his new love.

"To-chan, what's going on. . . .?" Was everything he could ask, after plummeting to the floor, tiredness clearly seen on his ghostly image.

"Ryoga-kun, Ranma has tried to contact you all night long. It seems you are still a big part in his life, and I believe he needs something from you."

"He is waiting all dressed up in his room, of course now he is asleep, but I think you should pay him a visit."

Ryoga knew he was tired beyond a human body could hold, but this is his friend, and the cause of all this ordeal. "Maybe he needs something from me."

"_I wonder what would that be . . . . ._"

Taking a deep breath and sitting like a Buddha would, Ryoga closed his eyes, projecting his porcine image before the pigtailed boy.

After contemplating the sleeping boy, Ryoga smiled in the familiar smirk P-chan would adorn when fighting Ranma before Akane, and after a few moments, the piglet moved near the boy's side. . . . right by his ear, ready for his surprise.

"RANMA. . . .PREPARE TO DIE! ! !

Oddly enough, the panda stood and looked at the boy who was getting off from the hole made on the high wall. He never heard a thing, just the crash his son did all of a sudden.

Ranma fell to the floor and stared at the snickering piglet, rubbing his head and mustering words that never came out of his clenched teeth. After the commotion the Saotome Heir kneeled and smiled at his buddy. Many things had happened in the past, and jokes could never damage what they forged through life and death.

Finally Ryoga felt the weight once again and decided to stop the games and set his attention directly at the boy. Ranma was about to declare something no one had ever heard before. Ryoga would be the first.

"Ryoga, buddy. I know I could never make up for what I have done to you in the past, but I want you to believe me when I say I'm happy to have you with me. In time I swear I'll find a way to solve your problem, and in the mean time I promise I will be by your side for as long as needed."

"That been said, I know you are the closest I have to a friend and I hope you might be able to understand what I'm about to do."

When the pigtailed boy finished his speech, he reached into a box underneath his pillow, he opened it and showed its contents to the piglet.

"I know you have feelings for her, and I know I never said it before, but I want your blessing Ryo. I want you as my best man, even if you're not around physically."

When Ryoga saw the small stone in the ring, it brought a smile on his face. "_small, but sparkles beautifully . . . . . Akane should be proud."_

Ranma took the smile on the piglet as a yes and he smiled at him as well, confident for his choice.

"You know buddy, is going to take me an eternity to pay this to Nabiki, but I think is worth it. A wedding ring sure is going to cheer Akane up."

The piglet began to close his eyes, showing how tired he was, and began to fade away. Ranma knew he was exerting a lot of energy and waved away knowing he would see him again.

Right before the piglet vanished, Ryoga did one small observation.

"Ranma, you know that's an engagement ring right?. . . .a wedding band is until you marry. . . . . ."

The boy stared at the vanishing piglet with eyes as small as pin needles. "Wait. . . .you can talk? . . . . .you mean there's got to be two rings?"

"Nabiki is going to kill me."

* * *

Time slowed for the dormant spirit, besides him, the redhead contemplated her companion.

"_I can't believe these two are this close. . . . than again, thanks to my interventions while using Ranma's body helped them become this strong together."_

With no furniture or places where to rest; the couple laid on the dark floor, in the dark room where a hell of solitude marked the existence of the girl. In time, she accepted her fate, but never understood why she ended up there. . . .well, she made the choice to follow the pigtailed boy from the magic pool she was stuck, but never saw the chance encounter with another lost soul.

"Rest my Ryoga, and thank you. . . .I don't feel alone anymore."

Sometime later, the lost boy woke up and snuggled with his new found friend. He knew her, and that feeling confusing him stopped from the moment he met her. Time began to heal his wounds, and even helped him to learn that there's more life in death than most people think.

"Toshiko, Were you always the one teasing me when Ranma was all lovely and cute, weren't you?"

The girl began to flush and held even closer to her soulmate. "Ryo, I like you a lot. I have liked you from the moment you laid those confused looks on him. Ranma might have tried to entice you into fighting, but the innocence in your demeanor in the way you opened up made you adorable."

"Things like this he would never be able to understand, but for me. . . . .They never passed unnoticed."

The lost boy finally saw his new life in a different way. There might be problems in the future, but as long as they were together, he felt there was nothing he could not face.

* * *

Passed the afternoon, after grueling times dealing with bullies and pests in school, a battered Hikaru Gosunkugi finally reached home, and by the time he went to his room the small piglet waited for him.

"Nice to see someone has nothing better to do than wait for me to slave after school as well. Say, what do I get from you by helping?"

The piglet smiled at the boy and nod letting him know he would be rewarded by his efforts.

"Believe me, when I get used to this world again, you'll be the one I'll owe and that's a good thing you know?"

The boy pondered this and agreed with the spirit. If there was something good on this deal it would be the back up of a super strong spirit on his side. Maybe he could free himself of the bullies the hentai horde threw at him.

"There is just one detail Hibiki, what you try to accomplish has been tried by others. Sorcerers and black magic users that had died, have tried to come back, and when they do, they come as what they become. . . .demons, not human beings."

Than after making his point, the boy crouched down and stared at the piglet. "Some could try to take advantage of your situation and use you as a conduit so, be careful."

Ryoga was deaf when advice came his way, but this time he had to make sure. Not only was he trying to learn, but he had company he wanted to keep as well.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. Now if we could start, I need to get this in shape . . . "

* * *

Time once again surprised the family in the Tendous. The atmosphere had changed. Ever since Ryoga spent most of his time practicing the fine art of material contact, the Tendous and the Saotomes were preparing something that was long over due.

"Isn't this life Tendo, finally I believe my son is about to take his place as heir to the family."

"Indeed Saotome, your fine boy seems a lot mature than not a year ago. I know the death of the Hibiki boy was a terrible thing to bear, but that sure mellowed Ranma's and my daughter's temper. I guess something good came from all that."

In the living room, Akane sat near the turned off T.V. set. She waited for Ranma who left her a message with Kasumi before they left for school, and funny, she never saw him through the day to begin with.

"_He has changed and hasn't used hurtful remarks any longer. We have become closer than before, but I know his sadness when no one else is looking, yet, he seems desperate for something. . . . . .I wonder . . . ."_

Close to the house a very concerned and nervous Ranma walked pensive about his latest conquest.

"_Well, it took me a long time to convince Uchan about our relathionship and even so, she still clings for me, but I have chosen and I won't change on what I feel. . . . .Now for Shampoo everything will be even harder . . . . "_

When the door opened, their hearths skipped a bit and their gaze met. Ranma moved closer to Akane and with shaky motion offered a small black box. Everything sunk right in that moment for Akane. She knew what kept the boy awake at night and perturbed. Now the ball was on her side.

She tilted her head at first, than smiled and closed her eyes meditating on the brave move her fiance finally did after all this time. Only one else would have given him the valor.

"_Ryoga . . . . .thank you . . "_

Far from them a startled lost spirit heard his name, but had to move back to business. Hikaru had to leave home on an errand and it took him close to Furinkan grounds. As if for magic, the hentai horde recognized him and began to walk after the fearful boy.

"Hey, Gosunkugi, what are you doing here? haven't you learned today's lesson?"

The different stacked boys wearing sports clothing walked at the boy while the sound of cracking knuckles filled the street. But when anyone dared to get too close to the boy, the assailant was sent flying against a wall or a light post.

At the beginning, the bullies thought it was a fluke on the scrawny opponent, but when most guys where piling one on top of another, the rest began retreat and the leader seemed the most affected.

With an air of triumph finally the boy was able to scare those who torture him on a daily basis. Gosunkugi turned to his left, and bowed to the protector spirit he had made friends with.

"Well Hibiki, you sure are a fast learner, but now that you can manifest, what are you planning to do next?"

The somehow tired entity looked at him and then move his sight to his next target.

"My plan is to help Akane-san be happy, and there is one obstacle left on her path."

* * *

The next step required all his strength, not to fight, but to withstand the enormous energy the old amazon elder expelled in all directions. After being careful and avoid detection, the spirit reached his objective. A sad duck full of regret.

The moment was crucial. He had to wait for Mousse to detect him because if he tried to open up, it was most likely the elder would notice first. After sometime, the duck felt his presence and walked outside the restaurant as if to keep away from it all.

"Mousse, where do you think you're going?"

"Quack!, Quack! . . . ."

Both grand-mother and grand-daughter shrugged away ignoring the craziness the duck left in his path.

"I swear duck boy never be more by himself grand-mother."

"Oh child, you'd be surprised . . ."

Mousse changed as soon as he was out of reach and while hiding his hands underneath his sleeves, the myopic boy rested besides a tree expecting his visitor to show up.

"Hibiki, stop playing games and pop up already. I don't have much break time you know?"

Ryoga was surprised by the living boy. There had to be a way for the Chinese fighter to attack if it was blind.

"Good one Mousse, apparently your senses are sharper than your sight. Well then, what I come to offer I believe to be despicable, it must be done. . . .wether I like it or not. . . . ."

After the talk between the Chinese fighter and the lost soul, Mousse walked back to the Nekohanten where he met both the old ghoul and the stubborn daughter.

"Cologne. . . .Shampoo. I have decided this to be my time to leave." The boy kept firmly in place waiting for a reaction from any of the occupants that night, but no one seemed to care. When left ignored, the boy did something that snapped the two women into reality. She took Shampoo by her arm, and pulled her by him against her will.

His eyes, somehow hidden by the giant glasses, focused intently on the smaller girl. His intent was felt by her and when she tried to let go, the other boy's hand grabbed her by her other arm.

The scene overfed the room with a sense of seriousness and when either boy or girl couldn't stop from the forceful display, the next words rang strong on the girl's mind.

"I am tired of all this. Shampoo, I love you and this is my pledge. I am challenging Ranma Saotome and this will be my last try. I will leave with you, or without . . . . . "

And he left ready for the battle of his life.

* * *

The next morning everything was certain for the new Saotome couple. Ukyo decided to let go and accepted her fate as a friend. At the start she believed she was the cute and only capable to understand her Ran-chan, but her own business made her into a mature woman. A person who knew what she wanted in life, and a crush from a childhood friend was no match for what she learned.

The day was bright and early, a Saturday morning full of hope, that is until a kunai interrupted Ranma's kata with a note of challenge.

_Saotome Ranma, I have waited long enough. I love Shampoo and I know of your preparation with Akane Tendo. This will be my last assault, but I want it to be a fair one. Meet me on the most desolate part of the park near the Tendou Dojo._

_Mut-zu._

The time was set. Ranma waited patiently and after a few minutes Mousse joined him.

"Ranma, I believe this is out last encounter. I care about honor and I have always loved Shampoo, but my patience has reached a limit, and I will not let you stain my woman's honor by leaving her like that."

The quiet semblance on the Saotome heir showed that this was a fight, plain and simple. He knew he was way stronger and faster than his opponent, but he would never back down from a fight, and he would always win.

The fighters lined up and after a few seconds to measure each other, the fight begun. Flying weapons were easily avoided and thankfully kept Ranma at bay. Mousse knew Ranma was deadly up close so he did what he knew best. . . .Jump away and evade as much as possible.

Ranma knew this as well and he was taught to always think ahead. Every dodge was a step closer to the myopic master in secret weapons. A step closer every time, and when Ranma felt him close enough, he went for the kill.

The well known cry filled Mousse's ears, and he knew this was it, the last uneventful try he could unleash was stopped before the might of hundred of punches raining all over his body, but something else happened. He wasn't feeling the pain, just the impact after impact from Ranma's attack.

At the end of the special move, the two stood there; both tired from the spent energy. Ranma gaped at the scene. There he was still standing before him, after receiving an attack that would send Ryoga away.

"But how . . . . ?"

"Guess luck is on my side today, Saotome."

The pigtailed boy exploded at the remark and began to move once again at full speed.

"This time you will be down, and please stay down."

The barrage of hits poured all over Mousse, but this time was different. He felt something he didn't perceive before, yet, he kept on pushing although the outcome was the same.

After the final move stopped, the boy looked intent into his hands, staring at the sensation.

"_He is stopping all my punches, but I feel two different sets of hands, his, and a bigger stronger ones. Wait . . . . . . That's it ! . . "_

"Very clever you "two", but I will win, no matter what."

At the moment, Mousse knew his partner had been found, but nothing changed. This was the last try. When Ranma flew at him he had one thing in mind, a punch that would take even Ryoga out of the equation. A thousand punches all in the same spot, that would be enough and hopefully he wouldn't kill the Chinese boy in the process.

When the two made contact two things happened.

Shampoo arrived to see Mousse being punished with a move so intense she only witnessed its use once before, when Ranma beat Ryoga after the breaking point training.

And second. The move passed right through Ryoga's incorporeal being and slender frame on Mousse's body, totally missing his target, but Ranma hit Ryoga's closed material fist right on his face sending him flying and breaking a nearby wall.

Out of the rubble, a wobbly and shaken Ranma kneeled down to rest. From all other times, he never took a direct punch at full strength from the lost boy, specially one he couldn't sense before it reached him. He was getting his bearings resting one arm on his knee.

Mousse still felt the powerful strike passing near his body. There was not contact, but the effect took a big toll on the boy as well. He fell to one knee too and had trouble breathing.

Ranma smiled at the weakened state on the other boy and stood up; ready for the last move, but when he raised, all the air went out of his lungs as if he had been hit and the effect of the hit had fallen behind. Ranma simply fell to the ground.

For the first time Shampoo ran in the aid of her man, even Mousse was surprised by the tender care the girl offered, and when the amazon held the boy close by her only words were. "Wo Ai Ni. . . . "

On the floor, looking away from the other new couple, a hurt Ranma wanted to stand and finish the fight, but a stronger "something" pinned him against the ground forcibly.

"C'mon Ryoga let me at him. . . . I have to win! . . "

"Sorry Ranma, don't be angry, let this one go for the good of Akane. . .please . . . "

Finally the boy stopped struggling until the couple left. After it, he simply got up and dust his clothes, walking away back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Usually after a good fight Ranma Saotome felt the empowering sensation on his ego, this time however, the fight was lost; the opponent gone and the cheater right besides him. Now when the boy looked to the sky, the only regret was to walk back home as a girl. "_Stupid rain. . . . ."_

Ryoga knew the shame of loosing a battle, he felt it most times, but this was different. He had cheated to make Mousse look good and to finally separate the Chinese girl from any honor debt. But the feeling was still there. The redheaded girl stopped and turned to where the lost boy would always walk. Behind her.

"Why did you help him Ryoga. . . I could have won that you know. . . .?" The spirit slowly appeared and looked straight into the girl's eyes. "Ranma. . .you know you needed that. I'm only looking after you happiness. . . ." The girl hugged herself and looked down at the mud forming around her.

"But that's just it. . . How can I be happy when I was the reason my best friend died. I can't be happy. . . . .I don't deserve it . . . ." At that moment Ranma hoped her tears would mingle with the rain and her blush and pain be erased by the weather. She should have known better.

Ryoga walked at her and held her in a way the girl could feel his presence. "Ranma. You need happiness, at some point we all do, and that's why I wish for you and Akane-san the best of times. Now for me . . . . .well, thanks to you, I am learning what happiness means."

The girl tilted her head in doubt. How could his friend find happiness when she was the cause of his pain; his torment, the reason for being trapped in earth and to keep him of any other being close to him. "Ryoga. I've messed your life. . . .If what you want is this . . ." Continued while pointing at her chest. "Than, I'll give it to you. . .If you are happy with me. . .I will accept you in my life. . ."

Ryoga began to glow in a green light. He knew the boy would sacrifice his manhood to live as a woman all for his sake. If not for conviction, then as an honorable promise. "I know you would do that Ranma and that would be amazing for me, but let's be real. You love Akane-san and I want her to be happy, so, the solution is obvious isn't?"

The girl always tried to fix what she thought it needed fixing. Innocents running away from evil were her challenge as a martial artist. This time her best friend was locked in a place of solitude and there was nothing she could do about it. The rain ceased, and thoughts impregnated her soul. "_What is the problem if I stayed like this? I like him and he understands me, but something changed. . . . . .What has changed me.?"_

From within the shadows another spirit popped before the couple. "That would be me Ranma Saotome. . . ." The pigtailed girl stared at her perfect opposite except of course, she looked older. "Let me guess. . .Aren't you that spirit who tried to lure me away a few months back?"

"Yes, I'm the girl who drowned on Jusenkyo, and when you had your accident, I decided to follow as part of you. When I met your family and friends, I learned to share love and get along with them."

"When you fought Ryoga and when you flirted with him, I was the one doing the flirting. I needed him and I tried to feel him through you. When the need was more that I could take, I tried to take over you, but in the end I was sealed away, back in your mind. . . . .I'm sorry for what I made you go through."

Ranma's confusion became clear, and yet, that lingering feeling kept nagging in her mind. With a resolute attitude, she turned to see her ghostly friend. "Is this true Ryoga? Do you love her and not me. . . .?" The transparent boy felt like in between a rock and a hard place.

"Ranma . . . .I . . . ." In that moment Ranma smiled and the transparent Ranma look-alike went limp, stepped back, and vanished from them.

"Damn it Ranma. . . .why . . .?" The spirit's demeanor changed to a red glow, anger clearly present. "Ryoga. When you told me about how you felt for me . . .I. . . .I-I felt the same way. The only thing that held me back is what I really am. But, I have felt your love and is something I hadn't before. . .it's strange. . . .I dun' know how to explain it. . . ."

"Even so, you know that is not supposed to happen. I was a hot head and you are a hot head. Our mindset clashes, you are fast and I'm strong. I hated you. . . .'cuse I secretly loved you, and you never hated me. . . .didn't you?"

The girl's smile came back. "No, I never hated you. You make me go higher than anyone, and we really clashed and fought, but deep down I always counted on you . . .and you always were there for me. . . .Ryoga. . .If she did anything to me, was to understand my curse through you."

Finally. Pride and stubbornness aside, the two most annoying rivals opened their hearths and shared what at some point others knew all along. "Than Ryo. What can we do about this. . .?"

"What "can" we really do Ranma. It's too late for trying to get along and build something from nothing. You have Akane, and I have "her". . . . . .I will always consider you my best friend and I will live to see you happy, so please, look out for me and let me be happy. . . ."

Ranma Saotome didn't want to let go. This was her lover and his friend, and she lost it over petty games. In the end she could have experienced what his life missed. Someone to rely on. To count on difficult times, and above all. .someone to love unconditionally. Indeed Ranma Saotome lost a precious friend, and the girl stopped crying and moved on with her life.

On the other side of the plane a lost and sad figure kneeled on the corner of that dark room. The girl died for no apparent fair reason and was trapped in a hell of a place. When she decided to release her punishment, she met more pain and torture by the hands of who she believed was her lover.

The boy popped into the room and went by her. "To-chan, please. . . .I love you. . . .please understand how I came to know you. You were there for me without me noticing and I blamed Ranma for those feelings, but in the end I knew it was you all along. . . .will you give me a chance?"

The girl turned to look at the boy. He was in pain as well. Not for leaving the living love, but for hurting the one close to him. The one who he never met before. "Yes Ryo-kun we can try again, but this time let me try to win your love as my own. . . .OK?"

The couple hugged each other and the room turned once again bright and alive. This time, without their noticing it, the two of them popped right in the living room, scaring the Tendous away from their dinner. The ghostly boy blushed . . . .again not knowing how since they had no body, but then he apologized to everyone except the future Saotome's wife.

"Akane-san. . .I . . . ." The girl stood, unafraid anymore when seeing who it was. "Don't worry Ryoga-kun, you were always there for me, and I wish I could have told you about our relationship." Finally Ryoga was at peace. And the ghostly girl felt just the same. with a giant weight being lifted. . . .so why where they still stuck.?

Their fear grew stronger. Even the Tendous and the Saotomes realized Ryoga and the drowned girl were locked in that house. . . .all thanks to Ranma. . . .

"Hey, this is a happy day. . .my friends are getting married. . .please, cheer up." Said the Hibiki ghost while the drowned girl embraced him. Ranma and Akane cheered at their friend, but deep down they were crying over their situation.

The days passed unceremoniously. Ranma's confusion about his feelings for his soon to be wife and the sensations his curse forced him to learn with the now dead boy began to clash and make him question any further action.

"_How to follow my heart? . . .I know Akane is the only real future, but I want to keep experiencing my other side. I don' think I would be able to."_

The days were calming and inspired for the youngest Tendou. She had a chance to recover her dear friend back, and even better, Ryoga allowed to himself to sit close by her in his piglet form. Those were the times she begged not to change. Where her, P-chan and Ranma could live in harmony.

The Saotmes and Tendou's parents rejoiced at the final time when the ceremony took effect. They discussed the union, the Dojo and the end of their master as a tyrant.

The invitations ran after Nabiki which she used as more of a big deal celebration with paid seats, special food at fair prices and in charge of the gifts.

Kasumi's bold move to invite Dr. Tofu as a familie's special guest, gave the indication that another wedding was under way.

Everything was ready for that special day, everything except a detail no one was aware but the girl who drowned a long time ago.

"Ryoga. There is something I need to tell you." The ghostly boy faded from the bride's hold and popped back into his personal dark room. "What's in your mind To-chan?" The ghostly woman set an arm around the boy and brought him closer. "There was someone else in this place before you arrived. Actually there was a shadow and a voice talking to me all the time, but they vanished when you came here."

The boy always wondered about other beings living at the Tendous, and the advice ghost boy gave him about other spirit or demons trying to use him to cross over. "To-chan, who do you think that shadow belonged to? . . . . .and the voice?"

The redhead rubbed her arms as if feeling a freezing gust while remembering that. "The shadow felt benign, and the voice seemed it was looking for you, but that can't be. You weren't even here yet."

"The shadow, I believe he has tried to make contact with this house for a long time, longer than what I have. And the voice keeps calling your name, but sounds like an echo outside even this plane."

The ghostly boy kept thinking about this when Akane called him back from the place she rested. "P-chan. . . . .where did you go. . . .?" Ryoga flinched at the name. Now everyone knew about his secret so why did Akane kept calling him that, and why was she so dependent on his animal form.

"I'm here Akane-san. . . .are you ok?" The ghost saw the fear on the trembling girl. "Say Akane. Would you like to talk in private. . . .as me and not "him" . . . . . .?" The little Tendou nodded and the two walked out of the house and into the back of the Dojo. When Ryoga stopped and waited, the girl fell to the floor and spoke.

"Ryoga. I love Ranma, but I think this wedding is too soon. . .there are so many things I want to do and to form a family, be a wife, and even a mother was a wish for me after I had my career. Tell me how it would work. Ranma knows nothing but fight. His father expects mine to have a solvent and prosperous life, and I will not live as a woman in house arrest. No, I want to live life."

"Please don't be angry, I love you. . . maybe not in the same way you think of me, but the calm of having you as my friend and as my friendly and loyal pet made me feel empowered. Don't you see. . .Every time you would come, you'd bring gifts for all of us and specially . . . .me"

"Ranma is a brave boy and I know he will always protect me, but, seeing him eating as a freeloader and do nothing but fight takes a toll on my opinion about him. Like I said, I love him, but I don't feel the financial security like when I felt with. . . . .you." Finished, blushing and looking at her feet.

Ryoga felt the weight of his memories on his back. Why didn't he know this when he was alive? All this time trying to fit in and those around him welcomed him in. "Akane-san. . .please trust on him. If he loves you, and I know he does, he will find away. Remember Saotome always win. In the end a job is just a new challenge for him. And besides, I'm stuck here so believe me, I'll remind him every single day. . . ." Finished with a pumped chest, full of pride on his words.

That, by itself, took the bride back to that place of calm and relaxation. Who knows, maybe her friends would always be there and she could form a great loving family. "Say Akane-san. Have you ever heard or seen anything unusual in the house. . . . .I mean even back before Ranma arrived.?"

"Now that you mention it, there was a time when I was about four or five years old when I felt someone close by, but I never saw anyone. Just a familiar feeling near me, taking care of me. Why Ryo-kun.?"

The boy laughed at the situation and scratched his head, while fading slowly from the place. "Oh nothing to worry about Akane-san. . . .well, I need to stay with my girl for a bit, I'll see you later OK.?"

When he appeared after the redheaded woman, they went in business. "Ok To-chan. Akane-san has felt something and now I need to figure it out." The boy looked at his partner and then began to walk away from the room, as he did that, the dark wall began to shape into a corridor. Ryoga kept walking through it and Toshiko followed behind.

"What is it Ryo-kun.?"

"To-chan. I thought it was paranoia from existing on this plane, but I have felt the look from someone quite often and I keep hearing my name chanted, but from a far away source."

This had to be more than just a coincidence. The two felt someone else's presence and were determined to find out who he was, and the amazing thing was, the room would change shape according to their will and feelings. The deeper they went, the deeper the corridor became.

At some point, the couple heard that voice calling Ryoga's name and the corridor stopped growing. Right on the other side of the final wall, the voice could be heard, muffled, but indicating whoever was shouting was on the other side. "Who is calling me. . .?" Screamed Ryoga as hard as he could

"Ryoga. . .? . . .where are you. . .I can barely hear you. . . . .are you trapped somewhere.?"

"Who is this. . . .Do I know you. . . . .?"

"I don't think so. . . .my name is Akira. . . .Akira Hibiki. . . .and I have looked for you for some time now." The boy wondered about the last name. Maybe it was a dead relative or a demon trying to trick him away from Toshiko and their personal room. The problem was, Ryoga kept trying to develop ways to manifest on earth. He never thought of training to confront any monster on this plane.

The couple held hands, ready for the worst. "I'm sorry. . .you could be a demon or something trying to get a hold of me or my woman ! . . ." The voice stopped and then kept knocking on the wall. "If I was some kind of demon why would I try to talk to you and not just attack?"

"Listen to me Ryoga. . .I've tried to contact you for the longest time, but for some reason I can't pass into Nerima. . . .at least tell me what's going on in there?" The boy knew it was a trick, but tried to get the voice in the lie. "Well you are wrong demon. . .'cuse we are not in Nerima. We died and this is the other side of the living. . . ."

The voice moved to one side of the wall and then, more voices joined it. "Guys, I'm talking to a Ryoga who already died. . . .I think we found a link between hell and earth." The voice returned to the same place. "Ryoga, I'm going to try to thin this wall. When that happens, come to this side. I swear I will not try to attack or move from where I stand."

When the wall turned transparent, the boy looked at his companion and believing the voice, ventured on the other side. There, the most amazing display unraveled before them. There was a smaller redheaded girl, and another four transparent beings like themselves. Three he could not recognize, but one was Toshiko or at least a very much look alike.

"Hi, Ryo. . .is great to finally meet you." Said the fleshed redhead. "You might find this difficult to believe, but we belong to another plane of existence. In our plane, you . . .her, and all those who live in your world are the same. . .you could say . .there are more than one world or realm. . . ." And the explanation for hundreds of dimensions with look alike people taking different choices took place.

At first Ryoga thought all that was just crazy, but living in Nerima and seeing all the crazy stuff through his life, there was no more space left for craziness. "I may accept all that, but what are you doing here. Specially you who look so alive.?"

The girl smiled at the observation and gladly exposed her truth. "Right . . .I am a Hibiki and our bloodline is the only one in every realm capable to travel through planes. . . .even through death."

The man who Ryoga could explain as an older Ranma moved to the redhead. "I don't think this can help us much Akira-chan." The girl looked at the doubtful man and shook her head. "On the contrary Tetsuo-san. Thanks to this Ryoga, we established a link between the underworld of this plane and earth. If we separate the same wavelength type I think I can find my sister."

The girl bowed in apology to the new comers. "I'm sorry Ryo. This is Tetsuo Saotome and that one, Ryota Hibiki. . . .you could say they are the first ancestors 1,500 years ago. This lovely woman is Setsuko Tendou and the beautiful redhaired quiet woman on the back is Toshiko Saotome."

The two Toshikos stared at each other and immediately recognized their story. "So you drowned on your earth as well?" The one close by the others smiled and bowed to the new "her". "Yes I was drowned by force by an evil being, and he is punishing our families for something that happened a long time ago. The bad news is. . .he is trying to punish all the families on the different planes. . . .that's why we are here, to try to stop him."

After their personal presentations ended, the small redhead directed the conversation to the ghostly boy. "Ryo-kun. . .we need your help to navigate through hell. You see, my sister is trapped and her daughter is with her. The only way to rescue her is by traveling through the nine levels in hell. than and only then, we can get her safe back to my realm. . . .would you help us.?"

The boy promised to serve and protect those in need and, well there was nothing else for him to do. "What will happen to my Toshiko. . .?" The girl looked at the other older redhead. "Well, when we defeat the being trapping my sister, I have been told we would have special requests fulfilled . . . .even going back to life was in the deal, so you can imagine the rewards."

The boy looked at his partner and nodded and his girl did the same. "OK, we will help so we can leave the trap we are stuck in at the moment." The smaller redhead smiled at the contract. "Deal . . . . ."

Before Ryoga left, he wanted to know more about that chamber with all the T.V. screens and specially his look-alike and his partner, but he found another thing that concerned him. "Say Akira-san, how did you manage to find me if you said you were having trouble passing through this path?"

The girl helpfully wave at some of the pre-recorded videos where she met a girl with a long blue colored hair. At first she thought it was someone with the same bloodline ability as the Hibikis, but then she realized only the Ryoga's were the ones able to develop such power.

"Well, at first when I tried to contact you it wasn't easy, but a dark shadow made contact with us before I even found your signal. Here, let me show you on the screen." When everyone saw the dark figure, it began to take form. More and more into a female of about twenty years and with long blue hair. From all the presents only Toshiko managed to identify her.

"I know her. . . .I've seen her before. . . . .I believe Kasumi Tendou had a picture with her the day Ranma visited the Tendous for the first time. I think is their mother." Ryoga felt a pang when Toshiko mentioned Akane's mom. He had talked to the girl before about her, but she could never remember a thing from the early age in which they stopped seeing each other.

"To-chan. She might be in trouble, or . . . . .maybe she is stuck like me when I refused the light." The female companion nodded and hugged the boy trying to make him feel better. "But what can we do. . . .I stopped seeing her before I met you on this side."

The boy turned to the fleshy redhead. "Is there anything you can do to help.?" The girl looked at her friends and took her thumb and index finger under her chin trying to think of a way. "Well, we can always track her like I did you since we know she is in your plane of existence. Let me track her with the same signature and I'll tell you if we can.

The couple waited while the others used the weird invisible consoles and screens to pinpoint the shadow's whereabouts. "Say Akira-san, how did you find this place? . . .or did you built it. .?" The girl answered without taking her eyes from the screen. "Nah. This belongs to a being for which we served before all this mess started. She is letting us use it to track and find potential Ryoga candidates for the upcoming mission."

After sometime, the group found the girl and the main screen filled with the shrieks of demon like creatures surrounding her. "Apparently she wasn't able to get through your wall and was taken away by those monsters. I believe a rescue is in order. . . ."

The other two spirits smiled at the offer and from their backs, two ancient looking swords unsealed from their sheath. "Finally. Some action. . . .I thought I would get rusty in there." Said the close looking to Ranma. The other who looked like Ryoga simply stared at his sword like sharping it with his sight, and then moved to stare at the ghostly boy. "Isn't he so presumptuous? . .Always attacking first and gathering information later. . . ."

For the boy, the two sword yielding warriors reminded him of him and Ranma. Always arguing about stuff even in the middle of danger. With time Ryoga understood that Ranma thinks while fighting, and it might sound reckless, but for something he's always ahead of his opponents.

"OK Ryo, you need to guide us. I might get us through but only you can navigate your own plane better than I. . . ." At first the boy doubted that, but as soon as they went into the black corridor, he felt the magnetic impulse to follow a path based on the vibe he felt from the screen. In time they found a cave curiously near their dark room, but then he noticed everything was relatively close to each other since it would only move by will.

In the center of the giant cave a demon filled an enormous throne and by him hundreds of smaller ones rummaged the rest of the cave. The funny thing for Ryoga wasn't the giant demon, but the tiny demon sitting on his shoulder. He recognized the smallest one. . . . .the evil oni.


	6. Chapter 6

The tiny demon with two small horns sticking on his head moved from the giant monster. If there was something he was good at besides messing around people was his talent to smell the living. When he was released the last time on earth the little devil managed to control a vast number of subjects, but from all the victims, the sweetest one was the beautiful Tendo Kasumi.

"Wait . . . I perceive something . . . I have dealt with that in the past . . ." The demon caught the group of spirits holed inside the cave's entrance. . . .One in particular. "You . . . I remember you . . . Hibiki Ryoga." The enormous monster hoisted his giant fist into the air and roared at the intruders. "Who dares walk on my dominion?" The trapped lost soul tried to free from the chains, but her constraining binds tighten even more when she moved.

"Whoever it is . . . Please help! . . ." Ryoga didn't stop for a minute; the ghost jumped in and faced the threat. Toshiko followed him and what the fight began; it was clearly the disadvantage on the transparent boy. From the shadows, a girl flew against the monstrous entity and with a strange sword; the girl sliced the demon's arm.

"Ahhh! . . . .How is this possible . . . No weapon can hurt the likes of me the dark lord of Limbo!" The girl fell besides the fallen arm and resting herself on the sword she talked to the lord. "Your highness . . . My name is Akira Hibiki and I possess a very special blade . . . . . The _**Seteki Ranko**_.

The foul demon gaped at that name. "You? . . . .You possess the mighty sword blessed by Lord Jusenkyo himself? . . . .How?" The girl pointed at Ryoga and smugly retorted at her opponent. "I'm a direct descendant of the mighty Ryota Hibiki . . . Personal guard in the service of the Lord Jusenkyo and he is his great-grand-son." The demon backed away from the girl, picked his lost limb up and left without a word. The oni wasn't impressed by this and he charged at the girl.

"You . . . Little girl . . . You are flesh and bones, just the kind of body suited for my taste." The girl waited for the smaller demon to reach her and when he did, she simply moved out of the way. The Oni smashed with the sword and the seteki Ranko absorbed all his energy into its red crystal.

What was left was a smaller demon dressed with just a small tiger stripped lion cloth. "You'll pay for this . . . I swear you will! . . ." Said while flying away and hiding from his enemies. Ryoga floated close to the captive and when they met, the girl looked at him bitterly. "I'm sorry . . . I tried to contact you . . . My girls . . . How are my little girls. . ."

The fanged spirit stared at her, she looked like a very similar Kasumi but her hair was blue and long, her bangs reminded him of the way Akane grew her hair before he cut it by accident. "Who are you . . . .?" The girl lifted her face and forlornly answered the boy. "My name is Hiroko . . . . Hiroko Tendo . . ." Ryoga tried to recognize her from the Tendo family, but he draws a blank. Toshiko held him by his arm and told him about her.

"Ryoga . . . She is Akane's mom . . . . Mrs. Tendo has been stuck in the same place than us, trying to get back at her daughters." The ghost boy beamed happy at the news. "To-Chan . . . This is wonderful . . . This got to be the greatest wedding gift I can come up with." The girl understood and nodded in agreement.

"Mrs. Tendo . . . We are going to free you and we'll take you to your family . . ." The blue haired woman demeanor changed. Akira managed to break her loose with the power of the sword, and they parted for Ryoga's dark tunnel. On the way, the boy explained at the Tendo mother about Ranma and her little girl getting married.

Meanwhile, on earth things weren't going according to plan. "Ranma . . . Have you seen Ryoga . . . . Or P-Chan?" The boy closed his eyes in scorn, hating at the way the girl hanged on Ryoga's alternate form. "Why 'kane . . . . Why would you want to see him now . . . . . This afternoon is the wedding, everyone is ready an' I am ready . . . .?" The boy changed his tone to a softer whimper. "I miss him too you know . . . I . . . I want him as my best man . . . You know he is more than a friend to me . . . . I mean. . .to us." The girl smiled back at him and nodded. "Yes . . . I guess we are growing dependent on him."

Afternoon came and everyone stood by the couple. All other problems with the fiancées finally fixed thanks to the lost boy. This time there was not ruining the cake, reunion or guests . . . Everything was set up accordingly.

The bride entered the hall. She wore the traditional _wataboshi_ or the white hood instead of the western bride's veil. Ranma ported his neat Tux, and the _miai_ (arranged) couple joined in the center. When the minister began with the symbolic vows, the couple kept staring everywhere hoping to find the lost boy or a lost ghostly piglet. The wedding continued and the time to exchange their personal weddings arrived.

Everyone was silent, and the atmosphere hushed from any outside noise. Ranma began to sweat profusely, the boy had an idea of what to say, but the guts tried to run away from the seriousness of the event. When he almost choked from the silence and the fixed eyes on him, a voice came from behind him.

The minister focused his sight to a smidge in the air . . . Like a blur. "I'm here . . . . I'm here! . . ." The ghost popped from no where and the guests gasped at the apparition. Ranma and Akane relaxed when seeing him and the boy tried to bonk him on the head.

"Ryoga . . . Where in the hell were you lost this time man! . . . . . Can't you find your way on the other side either?" The difference this time was that Ryoga had trained to actually "touch" the living, and he was the one bonking the groom. "Shut up . . . It took me a while but I got here ok? . . . . . Besides I got a wedding present, for Akane and for you . . ." Both boy and girl frowned at the ghost, expecting the gift.

When Ryoga moved aside. Two female bodies took form in front of the couple. Toshiko bowed at the bride and walked be her side, Akane was amazed at the transparent girl and giggled from the enthusiasm. Then the other form became clear.

The little Tendo couldn't place the face, but she felt . . . . Familiar. "I know you . . . . We have met before haven't we?" The blue haired woman smiled while tears began to flow freely. Thanks to a quick lesson from the lost boy, she managed to understand the basics of spiritual and corporeal matter.

The woman carefully walked by her side and grabbed the bride's chin. "You look a lot like me when I was your age . . ." From the crowd two people moved and joined the couple. The first was an older man with long black hair, a mustache and tears falling like cascades on his face. The other a girl with long brown hair . . . . She looked a lot like the spirit too. "Mom . . . .?"

When Kasumi called her by that name, the apparition extended her arm and the girl ran at her side astonished at the realization that she was actually touching her. Akane frowned even more, looking strangely. "Mom . . . . . Are you my . . . . Mother . . .?" The woman nodded and Akane broke in tears hugging her mother.

Ranma smiled at the scene and moved by his friend. "Ryoga . . . I'm glad you brought her buddy and I think is an excellent gift . . . Still don' know why she would be a gift for me though . . . But you really did it." The ghost boy smiled showing his fang and looked at Soun; the man got the point on the boy.

"Ranma . . . From all the gifts you can ever get on this day . . . The blessing of the bride's mother is the most precious. If you get that, your marriage will be blessed all your life." The boy stared at the Tendo Patriarch and then he changed sights at his friend. Ranma smiled and a tear threatened to appear.

"What . . . The mighty Ranma Saotome is about to cry?" The boy just cleaned his face with the sleeve of his Tux and laughed at the ghost. "Thanks Ryo . . . . I really appreciate this . . ."

The ceremony continued and everyone cheered for the couple. They left and made themselves scarce. Back at the Tendo Dojo, the picture was almost the same, but happier. In the kitchen, mother and daughter talked about the different ways to cook while in the living room the rest of the family joined for toasts. Suddenly a knock on the door alerted the family of visitors. When Soun opened the door he met Ranma carrying Akane bride style and waiting at the entrance.

"What happened to you two?" The newly wed girl looked down ashamed and Rama laughed nervously. "He he! . . . I don' got much money for a fancy honeymoon . . . So we are havin' one here! . . ." The girl looked angry and staring back at the increasingly nervous boy.

When Akane turned around she saw Ryoga talking in the corner with Toshiko and Mousse poking at the ghost boy, interested on the matter his body was made of. The girl got off her groom and sat on the couch. Akane felt tense and closing her eyes, she began to whisper. "Here . . . . P . . . here. .P-Chan . . ." Ryoga sensed her stress and after asking for the acceptance nod from the pigtailed boy, he excused himself to the ghost girl and changed forms, resting on the girl's lap.

Akane stroke her pet and her worries started to melt away. Ranma saw this and made him feel sad, but he accepted his friend and knew his wife needed him on that way. Minutes later when Akane let go of the piglet, Ryoga changed back and annoyed grabbed Ranma by his pigtail. "Buddy . . . . We need to talk."

The boy followed; strangely he wondered how it was possible for him to grab him while Ranma passed through when trying himself. The two boys walked outside the house and The Hibiki made his point. "Ranma you are a family man now . . . I am not telling you to forget the art, but you need to find a way to bring income home . . . . . The life of a freeloader is past due."

"But . . . How . . . I've never done anything' but fight and train . . ." The ghost pondered about that and smiled at it. "Ok . . . I seem to be able to move faster than you . . . Wait here and get ready, I'll be back." The ghost went to Mousse who was sweet talking Shampoo into a personal one on one date, and the girl listened intently at him.

"Mousse I need your help." The myopic boy snickered at the ghost trying to think for a good joke but he drew a blank. "What do you need Hibiki . . .?" The ghost walked him aside and decided to share his plan. "Mousse you need to help me . . . I did my best to get your girl, and now Ranma need us." The blind boy listened careful, slumped down knowing his savings were about to be sacrificed and shrugged knowing there was no escape. "Fine, but we do it my way."

The pair left the house and Akane began to worry again. Ranma tried to make her feel better but the girl looked even more nervous when together with her husband. A couple of hours later Mousse returned to the Tendo's carrying two big boxes, while the ghostly Hibiki carried one. The family stared at the visitors and walked at the table, intrigued with the boxes.

In them, flyers of different sizes and colors announced the grand opening of the Saotome-Tendou martial style school. Ranma gulped at the challenge. One thing were enemies, impossible odds and monsters, but another thing were people staring at him waiting for instruction.

Akane skipped happily at the idea and she carelessly kissed the boy. When Ranma saw that he still wondered how was it possible for Ryoga to let her kiss him without noticing. The ghost caught the angry looks and he bowed to Ranma. "Sorry . . . . But is just a kiss . . . Remember she is my friend too." Ranma looked serious and preferred to leave that discussion for later.

Mousse explained to the pigtailed "man" about the different classification of dojos around Japan and the impact his style would do on the long run. "You don't only learned several arts but your father developed some very powerful on his own and even better, you have Amazon techniques."

The blind young man gave them a wide run down on the levels and schools with the most powerful martial arts and some of the advertisement referred at a friendly tournament. Ranma smiled at the Chinese plans and forgot about his hurt feelings.

Akane saw the boys talking and comparing their knowledge, and then she saw the other transparent redhead and walked by her. "You know. When I saw Ryoga-kun slit his wrists that day my mind slipped from reality. I . . .I know how he felt for me before falling for Ranma yet, I can't understand how bad he got over "him" . . .or rather . . . "You" . . .?

The young girl smiled and told her about the underhanded moves she did on him while using the pigtailed boy's body. The transparent redhead looked intently on the raven haired girl and scoffed amiably. "You know . . . You and I met twice in the past." Akane tried to place the girl and remembered the time when she tried to take Ranma for her own. The little Tendo drove her away with a seal.

"Yes, about that . . . I am sorry for pushing you away, but I had to stop you." The redhead giggled and her smile made Akane feel better. "Don't feel that way. I went too far "that" time and about the other one, well . . . I apologize. I felt like a real girl with Ranma's Amnesia problem."

The ghost blushed and still wondered about the red face of an ethereal being with no blood to rise at the occasion. Akane gasped when the girl mentioned Ranma's amnesia problem when He believed to be a girl for a week.

The youngest Tendo bowed at the redhead and walked away and into the kitchen. Her mother discussed the well behaved Kasumi and her semblance told her of the risk the oldest took on her own by taking care of the family and the possible outcome of staying single for the rest of her life.

"Mom! . . . I could never let Kasumi-nee-san take your place for long . . . I . . . I could. . ." The girl stopped and the stream of tears couldn't be held any longer. Hiroko-san floated at her side and embraced the girl with the love a mother can only express.

"What is it dear . . . Tell me what really is in your mind." The girl grasped something with her hands. At first she didn't understand how she managed to make contact but her desperation made that possible. "Mom. I am afraid . . . I love him, but we clash in almost everything. I can't cook even when I found your notebook. We constantly argue even though we think we deserve each other . . . I'm so confused."

The Tendo mother smiled and passed her fingers through the girl's hair. "Akane-Chan. I am so proud of you. Can't cook? . . . You haven't quitted so far. . . Getting along helps a lot in a marriage but I see his love for you. In time you will too, remember time and practice makes the master."

The sweet words of her mother made Akane forget all her anxiety and the negative effects on her own weakness. Outside, two ghosts had an argument of their own. Akane walked close by and peeked at the smaller redheaded girl.

"Ryoga . . . We have your life almost resolved, but to get you back in shape we need to attend your "personal problem" The ghostly boy growled angrily and punched at the tree nearby. The spirit tumbled away in a heap at the strike and that got him even angrier.

"Damn it! . . . How could I? . . . How could I have done something so stupid?" The youngest Tendo came out from hiding and confronted the angry spirit. "What is it Ryoga . . . Tell me, please." The plead made the fanged boy stop on his rant and the urgency on the girl called the attention of the rest of the family. Ranma went out too and when the lost boy saw him, he turned around ashamed at his cowardice.

The pigtailed boy walked at his side and whispered on his ear. "What's goin' on Ryoga . . . Tell me." The ghost felt the heat rise once again at the closeness of the living young man and he wished to vanish from their presence. Akira shook her head and signaled the other ghost to help her stop their fleeing friend.

"Ryoga . . . You have to . . . Now!" Ryoga closed his eyes and turned around to see his friend. "Ranma . . . I'm sorry, but for what I did before you I am cursed now. I took my life and I need to leave this world before agents from hell come get me." The boy looked at the raven haired girl and smiled tenderly. "Akane-san . . . This is the last time we'll see each other, please take care of this prideful fool . . . He is going to need you." The girl tried to ran at the ghost, but her mother intervened before she could do it.

"What about me Ryoga-san . . . I don't want to leave my girls . . . I'll do anything and I'll fight anyone who dares to take me away from this place!" The fanged boy smiled and bowed before the matriarch. "Don't worry Mrs. Tendo. I have an arrangement with my little cousin for you." The ghost changed stared from mother to the smaller redhead and the girl scowled at him in response.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but a deal is a deal." The redhead walked besides the blue haired woman and offered her open hand. "I am only able to do this for a limited time. Every three hundred and sixty five days I'll come and remake the link until your own energy consume your existence . . . Agreed?"

The woman shook the tiny girl's hand not knowing what the deal was. When the handshake concluded, the little redhead grabbed her head like if she had a terrible headache. The redhead started to turn transparent while the older woman took the shape of a living human being.

Akira pulled away and the woman stood before the gaping family members as a living, breathing woman. "How? . . . I'm alive?" The girl held her head as if she was drunk and fell to the ground passing through it for a few inches.

"Yes. That body will last you for a year. Before that time expires I must comeback and re-energize you again." Hiroko Tendo trembled at the little girl's sacrifice and tried to deny the gift. "No! . . . A mother could never take the life of a beautiful girl like you . . . I am not that selfish . . ." The Tendo's walked at the corporeal matriarch and stood their ground.

"It pains me to see my wife vanish from my life a second time . . . But she is right. That would be unforgivable." Akane, Kasumi and Nabiki joined their parents and looked at the girl with emphasis. Ryoga saw the smaller redhead and his lips crooked up. Everyone saw the ghostly boy angrily and questioning the reason of his laughs.

The girl floated up and blushed at the situation. "Mrs. Tendo . . . I am a boy. Well I used to be a boy until I got permanently cursed as a girl. Please don't ever call me beautiful . . . Ever." The older woman understood that and smiled at the now permanent girl.

"IT doesn't matter Aki-Chan. If it's permanent, it means you are a girl and I will not let you sacrifice yourself from me. "The girl frowned and cleared her throat. "It's not a problem. . . I can regenerate another body in a few hours . . . Is part of the curse." The little girl told the family about her own sister or Ryoga's alternate and the relationship between Ryoga and Ranma thanks to the initial curse on Toshiko.

Ranma felt a pang. He developed feelings of friendship and they grew stronger, but his path was set or at least life showed him that. Ryoga saw the conflicting thoughts on the pigtailed boy and nodded confirming of their link. Akane saw this too, but at this point her dear friend was not a threat in that side.

Ryoga waved everyone goodbye and closed his eyes focusing on the growing dark tunnel. Toshiko walked at his side and the transparent little girl moved in the couple's direction. Ranma moved before the redhead and stopped her from floating forward.

"So you believe in other worlds . . . Me, and . . . . "Him" ended up together?" The girl chuckled and shrugged her shoulders happily. "Ranma. I have seen you as a happy wife "slash" husband and the reason that worked in your favor is standing right there." The girl pointed at her ghostly cousin.

The pigtailed boy trembled at the idea and wanted to know more. His face screamed for more details. "You see. The reason you and Ryo are a perfect match is not just because your female curse, but the innocence my cousin saw in you and you always match. When one is strong the other is fast so you cold say you are suited as a couple."

"Now. I have seen you choosing other girls like Shampoo and Ukyo, but I always prefer to see you with Ryoga. You guys are meant to be a couple. I guess Ryo found the perfect side in you." Ranma felt the need to break everything and try for his friend, but the feelings for the Tendo girl and the vows he made turned any chance of that null.

The new husband wanted to talk to the Hibiki apparition but the only comment out of his lips were different. "You ain't comin' back . . . Are you Ryoga?" That brought Akane back to her desperation and her shaking told the family of her new illness.

The fanged boy didn't dare to answer that. He just walked away and vanished into the dark tunnel. Akira followed behind and before immersing into the path, the girl turned around. "He'll be back Ranma, but not now . . . Soon." The girl vanished and the dark gate was no more.

The Tendo mother grabbed her daughter's shoulder and held her firmly. "Don't worry Aka-Chan, that young man saved me when I had no one else. He needs to help his kin but he'll be back one day." The girl smiled with her tears rolling down. No one. . . Not even Kasumi had ever called her by that name.

"Oh mom! . . ." They hugged and walked into the house. Ranma stood pensive on his new life and the "what if's" He cold have sacrificed. "_Soon Ryoga . . . I'll find a way to keep you." _

_On the other side, the darkness engulfed the land. The differences were great between the living and the dead. Ryoga stared back at the shrinking tunnel that used to be his home. Toshiko smiled at the conflicted boy and gathered the strength necessary for the next question._

"_You love Ranma don't you?" The boy staggered back in shock and after failing once already, he tried to vehemently deny the accusation. "To-chan . . . I." The old spirit knew the obvious answer and the smile became bigger. _

"_Don't worry Ryoga-kun. I know I was the one helping that feeling flourish. I'm not mad . . . It's just something that needed to be asked . . . Especially after what's to come." The boy tried to understand and of course the only one capable of explaining that was his cousin._

_Ryoga stared at the redhead who was scowling at the ancient ghostly girl in anger. "Akira? . . . You know something . . . Now, spill it." The girl rolled her eyes in surrender and fixed her posture slowly._

"_Ryo . . . There might be a chance that Toshiko cannot get a body, or if she does, she would be reborn on her own time." The implications of the separation fell on the ghostly boy and he moved at his mate. "No! . . . There must be a way." The older female accepted his rant and cheered him up from the news._

"_There might be a chance Ryo-kun, but it wouldn't be immediate. I have talked to Akira and we believe she can teach you about time and space travel. Of course it would take some time for you to learn and when you get your body back you will do so back on Nerima."_

_Ryoga realized that if everything goes according to plan Toshiko would be reborn on the time when she lived, Ryoga would be back on his own and most likely his feelings for the redheaded curse in Ranma would try to sneak in his life. He saw Toshiko smiling because the girl knew that as well._

"_To-chan . . . Even if I have to wait and learn the skill, I would never . . ." He couldn't keep talking. The girl closed his mouth and beamed her reassuring eyes. "Don't worry Ryo . . . I trust you and even if you two end up together I'll consider that a happy ending for me too. You see . . . I had a love interest in my time as well, so when Akira contact me we'll decide if Ranma is your love in this world."_

"_Remember . . . Akane's happiness is on the line too. You need to be careful how to play your hand if you want to take that path." The boy pondered the risk they were taking as a couple and understood the difference between the drowned girl and Ranma. He loved both but the safest was Toshiko in the end._

"_Fine To-chan . . . I'll try to explore that side of me in this dimension, but rest assured, I vouch more for my love for you than "hers." The girl accepted that as a fair deal and they floated away into the next adventure with their alternate selves. _


End file.
